


The Soup Side Job

by donutsweeper



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is sick. Eliot decides to do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soup Side Job

Seeing Parker just lying there, sprawled on the couch, flushed with fever and hacking up a lung was all kinds of wrong. Parker was supposed to be bouncing about, throwing fruit loops at him and smacking him with her spoon if he tried to snatch a handful of cereal out of her bowl to retaliate, not sick with the flu, half asleep in the middle of the afternoon, barely noticing he'd broken into her place when she hadn't answered her phone.

So, Eliot got to work. A quick run to Chinatown for some spices, a trip first to the natural foods co-op for the chicken and then to a farm stand he knew about for the vegetables and he had the ingredients he needed. Once it was all burbling and bubbling away he started rolling out the pasta dough for the noodles, because there was no way he was going to allow store bought noodles anywhere near his pièce de résistance, _his_ special chicken soup. Those things were crap.

It wasn't how he'd planned to spend the day, but five hours of prep work and cooking later he presented Parker with a bowl of 'Jewish penicillin' and the smile Parker gave him? Made all that work worthwhile.


End file.
